Sakura Keller
}} was a descendant of Krystal Johnson who got mixed up in the insanity that occurred around the Capital in 200 ATB. Physical description Sakura was a burnette human female who normally wore casual clothes such as blue jeans and t-shirts with a vest. She also had a holster on her hip for a Particle Magnum. She also used to carry what she believed to be a broken flashlight that had been passed down through her family for generations. Her usual equipment consisted of an Omni Tool, Particle Magnum, and a disabled lightsaber. Biography Early life For the most part, Sakura had an ordinary childhood. All that changed in High School when her mother died. For a while, she was hammered with problems until after she graduated. Since then, Sakura had mostly been alone and somewhat isolated to try and avoid being hurt again. Career As a freelance Archaeologist, Sakura had helped uncover ancient ruins, and even a couple places that could have been connected to The Battle. She regularly joined up with Expedition Teams to continue doing what she loved, exploring and learning about the past. Personality and traits Sakura can be described as somewhat tomboyish, as she preferred exploring ancient ruins to shopping for "ludacris amounts of clothes and shoes". She also tended to slip into a more western accent when agitated. After being rescued by Angel, Sakura acquired Heterochromia when the Anima performed an Exorcism to remove a Primal Spirit. Her right eye turned blue, while her left eye remained her natural green. After she saw the change in eye color, Sakura pretty much declared that she'd keep it, as she thought it was cool to have a blue eye. Relationships Evan Cross Evan Cross was Sakura's High School Boyfriend. His parents did not aprove of Sakura's more Tomboyish nature and eventually forced a move to get Evan away from her. Unfortunately... this move happened right after Evan had asked Sakura to the Prom, unintentionally standing her up and leaving her bitter over the whole event. It wasn't until years later that Evan managed to clear things up with Sakura, much to the annoyance of Tracy McLintock. Before things were cleared up, Sakura made like she never had a boyfriend, as she was still hurt over the whole thing and didn't want to go through that again. Evan Cross and Sakura Keller are now just friends. Marissa Rayne }} The first time Sakura met Marissa Rayne was at the ruins she was working at with an Expedition team. Right off the bat, Sakura adopted a bit of a guardian stance when she was with the young, blue girl. They became friends, and Sakura had stated many times that she would "Take a bullet" for Marissa. Sakura blames herself for the time Marissa got shot, as she sees that she was indirectly responsible. Marissa's desire to help find her when Sakura was possessed by a Primal Spirit ultimately led to her taking a bullet from a Sorceror trying to open the gates again. Although she never admitted it, Sakura kinda saw Marissa like a little sister and considered her a very good friend. Angel Grace Sakura's relationship with Angel Grace was unusual. Being one of the few who knew of the Force, Angel could be considered a bit of a mentor, but at the same time was more of a friend and sometimes a guardian. Angel was the one who exorcised the Primal Spirit from Sakura, leaving the brunette with Heterochromia in the process of reversing the changes the Spirit made to her. It seems that whenever Sakura gets in too deep, Angel has always been there to help. Tracy McLintock }} Suki Keller Suki was Sakura's Stepmother, and one of twin Sorceresses who took part in The Battle. For most of the time Suki knew Sakura, they had an advasarial relationship as she had come to blame her ancestor for many things and was taking it out on Sakura. Things finally came to a head when Suki actually attacked Sakura, stealing her ancestor's lightsaber and leaving her to float in a Bacta Tank with her mask dislodged. Not willing to let this go, Sakura eventually confronted Suki with Angel and her uncle Jeremy as backup. During the confrontation, Suki revealed her true identity, having gone by Crysta until that point, and essentially wiped the floor with Sakura until Angel got involved. Ironically, Sakura saved Suki's life after the Sorceress made the mistake of pushing the wrong button with Angel. After that, and whatever Angel had done to her before Sakura pulled her off, Suki was trying to patch things up with her stepdaughter, finally realizing that she's got a chance at something she never had, a family. This doesn't mean she's gone soft however, as Suki was still more than willing to Polymorph anyone who pisses her off. Powers and abilities }} Being a descendant of Krystal Johnson, Sakura had a latent Force Sensitivity that originally manifested in the uncanny ability to know when something's off while exploring ruins, and the ability to evade triggered traps. She was unaware of this until Angel Grace brought it up while repairing the old "Flashlight" that Sakura carried for good luck. Since then, Sakura had struggled with not only learning to cope with the fact that she has a power within her that was almost unheard of in her time, but learning how to harness it between crisis events... which has so far been a challenge to her. Talents and skills }} Sakura was a skilled Archaeologist for her age, and as such, was able to identify ancient traps and other such devices. She was also skilled at disarming such traps when identified. Behind the scenes Appearances *Dawnbreaker: Legacies See also Christopher Johnson External Links Category: Individuals Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Dawnbreaker Category:Dawnbreaker Characters